


Surprise, I’m dating your worst enemy

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Bisexuality, Confessions, Crying, Daddy Issues, Declarations Of Love, Double Dating, Drama, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Harry and Peter are dating, and Norman doesn’t know. What Harry doesn’t know is that Norman is also dating someone in secret. Both confessions come at dinner one night, at what turns out to be a fateful double date.





	Surprise, I’m dating your worst enemy

“You don’t have to worry so much about how you look, Pete.” Harry Osborn walked into the room his boyfriend was getting ready in. Peter had been standing in front of a mirror. His hand moved to the back of Peter’s neck and he gently rubbed it. The feeling made the hero shiver until he smiled, as he looked away from the mirror and at Harry instead. 

“Dinner with your dad is a pretty important thing, Harry.” Peter told him, “I know how he is, and so do you.” His eyes went back to the mirror. He straightened out his tie and ran his fingers through his freshly groomed hair. His hands couldn’t move away from his own body, fixing any visible imperfections.

“Yeah, I know how he is,” Harry chuckled, “he likes you twice as much as he likes me, so don’t worry. You’ll be fine!” Peter couldn’t help but gulp. Harry wasn’t aware of the secrets Peter held. He had no clue about the feud between Peter and his dad. Harry knew about his father’s secrets, but he hoped that was all in the past. He was trying to reconnect with him and make things better than they were before. 

“I wouldn’t be so confident about that.”

“Shush, let’s just go. I’m starving.”

“At least he’s paying.”

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, two other men were having a similar conversation as they were preparing for the night ahead of them. Otto and Norman had just finished getting dressed in nice suits, much nicer than whatever the younger men had dressed themselves in for the night. 

Norman’s eyes scanned Otto, looking over him, silently judging. His thumb rested on the scientist’s chin. His free hand moved to adjust Otto’s glasses. There was a bright pink blush spread across his face as his lover sized him up.

“Handsome as ever.” Said the businessman after he’d inspected his partner. He pressed his lips against the brunette’s forehead, then pulled back to get a better look at his face. The thumb which once sat upon Otto’s chin joined the rest of his fingers that cupped his face. There was a silent moment of embrace between the two, but they had a date to get to. 

“How do you think your son is going to react to our relationship?” Asked the ever-inquisitive inventor. “He doesn’t know you like men. Besides, I assume he thinks you only like pretty blondes, and I am quite the opposite of that.” Otto had a habit of fretting the little things. It often got on Norman’s nerves, and now was one of those instances. 

“You’re so concerned with what others think, for a man with six extra arms. I don’t care what Harry thinks. He’ll have his own opinion and that doesn’t concern me.”

“But he’s your son, don’t you worry about this getting in the way of your relationship?”

“No. I don’t.” Norman kept it simple, “Now, let’s go.” Otto looked apprehensive, but he followed Norman out the door. Might as well get this over with. He’d have to meet Harry at some time. 

Peter and Harry were the first to arrive at the date. As Harry looked over the menu, Peter sat there staring into nothingness. His leg shook and he drummed his fingers on the table. Seeing this, his boyfriend gently put his hand on his. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Pete. Don’t worry. Worse case scenario, he yells at me later. It’s not a big deal.” Harry said this the moment Peter’s spider-sense started to go nuts. “There he is now.” Harry observed, but Peter knew damn well he was here. He’d been alerted of it the second the two villains walked in the building. 

Wait— two villains? Peter watched the man who trailed Norman inside the restaurant. Was that Doc Ock? Of course it was. Of. Course. Just his luck, he was stuck having dinner with two of his worst enemies. Who was the waiter going to be, Venom? Was the host secretly the Vulture? Was Mysterio going to be the entertainment for tonight?

“Peter Parker.” Exclaimed the green villain in a faux-friendly tone. “It’s been a while.” Norman’s hand was extended to Peter for a handshake. Petet shook his hand, rather hesitantly. Maybe he was trying to make things right. Maybe he was trying to make things right with his son and not try to kill his son’s boyfriend. This date could go very wrong very quickly. 

“Good to see you, Mr. Osborn.” Croaked out Peter, “You as well, Dr. Octavius.” Otto gave a rather joyful smile to Peter. He always did like Peter. And he didn’t know his secret either. 

“I see you have a taste for geniuses, Harry.” Remarked Otto, “Similar to your father.” His gaze wandered to his own partner, who let out a laugh at the statement. A fake laugh, but only Peter could really tell the difference. 

Harry was having a hard time processing this. His dad... and Doctor Octopus. They were a thing. He had many, many questions. He didn’t know his dad had a thing for tentacles— or men. But it wasn’t like he was open about his own sexuality either. He was showing up with a guy as well and he knew his father was probably masking how he felt about that. He still couldn’t believe his dad was dating a super villain, though. Was he really trying to change? He doubted it. His dad was stubborn, and dating a villain only showed that he’d probably never change from his own villainous past. 

“Harry, I know you probably have plenty of questions.” Norman had caught a look of confusion on Harry’s face. “I have many questions of my own to ask you.” The two couldn’t help but stare at each other in silence. There was unspoken sense of confusion between the father and son. 

“You’re gay?” Harry eventually blurted out. Peter gave him a little slap on the arm, but he was holding back a laugh. Norman wasn’t as amused. 

“I can like both men and women, Harry. Besides, I could ask you the same question. Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier? I’m your father.”

“It’s kind of hard to talk to you, dad. I never found a moment to come out to you. You never told me either.”

“Harry, I’m the father. I don’t think you would have enjoyed the details of my sexuality when you were a teenager.”

Harry let out a long sigh. He wasn’t even going to try to argue. The Osborn family was always so stubborn. He was stubborn himself. This was going to be a long, long double date. 

Meanwhile, Peter still had this sense of anxiety, like something bad was going to happen. He couldn’t turn off his spider-sense and it wouldn’t stop going off. Going on a double date with his boyfriend, the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus was not an ideal situation. The sense of danger remained there and he couldn’t shake it. Perhaps he could distract himself, talk a little bit. Make the most of this horrible time. 

“So, Mr. Osborn, how’s the business going?” Peter asked to break the silence. It was nothing but smalltalk. Nothing more than breaking the silence that gave him a heavy feeling anxiety. There was a weight on his chest that he couldn’t relieve. 

“First of all Peter, you can call me Norman.” Despite the casual answer, the businessman was taken aback by the question. A nonchalant conversation between enemies was hardly typical. “Secondly, it’s doing better than ever. Stocks are up and innovation is at a high. If you ever need a job, Peter, you always have a position at my company. Still taking those freelance pictures of Spider-Man?” Demeaning Peter always cheered him up somewhat. Made him smirk. 

“Yes, sir.” Peter answered. There was no other answer to be had. He wasn’t here to defend his low paying job. This was just supposed to be a nice dinner between two couples. When you go out with Harry Osborn, he guessed you could never have a normal meeting with his father. 

“His pictures are fantastic, dad.” Harry piped up to defend his boyfriend. “You should see them. He takes such great pictures of Spider-Man, he deserves more than a freelance position from Jonah.” 

“I’d love to see them one day, Peter. Bring them over sometime, we can look them over together.” Norman replied, though the conversation was swiftly ended by the waiter approaching the table. Everyone ordered their meals and a big bottle of wine was ordered for the table. Each one of them was planning to get hammered, so this painful experience could be over with.

Smalltalk ensued while they waited for their meals. Mostly things like ‘how are you?’, ‘when did you start dating?’, etc. Questions too ordinary for such an extraordinarily strange family. Were they all a family now? Is this what every Christmas would be like from now on? 

“I have to run to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a second.” Harry announced before heading off for a second. Otto also announced that he had to have a smoke real quickly, before their food came, and he’d be back in a second. This left just Peter and Norman at the table together. 

“Awkward, isn’t it?” Said Norman after a few moments of silence between the two. “I never knew you’d settle for someone like my son. I thought you’d still be dancing with that redhead, whatever her name is.”

Peter didn’t want to talk to him. Not now, not ever. He’d have to tell Harry about his secret. He needed a reason for skirting around Harry’s dad like he was the plague. 

“We don’t have to talk.” Peter told him, flat out. He wasn’t trying to be polite anymore. He didn’t want to talk to this man, the same man who killed his girlfriend.

“Oh, but we do. If you’re going to be around my son all the time, we have to set some boundaries.”

“What, you’re going to throw him off a bridge too?”

Norman responded with a sardonic laugh. This boy was funny. At the same time, he wanted to break his skull open. This was going to be fun, though. He’d always have Peter close to him now, to toy with. Maybe he’d finally be able to have a suitable heir if Peter married his son. 

There was no reply from the villain, since the food had just arrived at the table. The two briskly thanked the waiters, to get them off their backs. This was a private moment between two men who hated each other. Peter felt nauseous. He pushed his food to the side, opting not to eat just yet. He couldn’t even think of eating, he felt sick. 

“Don’t be silly, Parker. I wouldn’t lay a finger on my son.” As he spoke, he cut into the dish he ordered. The steak he had was so rare that it was almost bleeding. “In fact, I’m here to protect him, if anything. I don’t want a word about our rivalry to get out to him. Say a thing to him about this conversation and your sickly aunt will be hearing about your secret. You don’t think she could have a heart attack over that, could she? We’ll have to see.”

Peter wanted to respond. He wanted to shout. Punch him in the face. But, in that moment, the other two men returned to the table. Peter stayed quiet and stared down his enemy. Norman didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, he just resumed his meal and began to talk with his son and Otto like everything was okay. 

The whole meal went like that. There was no more conversations between the two rivals. The other three just chatted for the whole time, while Peter would briefly and quietly interject. Harry could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn’t talk until his dad was gone. Thankfully, both parties wanted to get going once the meal was done.

“It’s been good seeing you, Peter, Harry. We’ll have to set something up like this in the future.” Norman suggested, to which Harry agreed. Harry seemed think everything went well, as did Otto, though they had no idea of what was going on behind the scenes. Goodbyes were said and both couples went on with their night.

Harry and Peter went to their car, Peter in the passenger’s seat and Harry behind the wheel. Peter said nothing. He was as silent as he had been throughout the entire meal. Harry had to ask. He loved Peter, he had to know he was okay. His heart would break otherwise.

“Pete, what’s wrong?” Harry questioned, with a worried tone in his voice. Peter didn’t say a thing, but his bottom lip quivered. Tears leaked from his eyes as he began to sob noiselessly. Harry reached over to his seat and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t have to ask what happened. In fact, he didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I like writing these one shots. I thought I’d try out Parksborn this time. I’m kinda not fantastic at writing Parksborn, but I’m learning. Thank ya for reading!!


End file.
